My New Life
by Randall Boggs
Summary: About a young woman of 21 who gets experimented on and befriends two genetically altered lab mice who want to take over the world. In this new life what will happen now that her literal veiwpoint has changed for good.
1. The Begining

I don't own Pinky and the Brain. I only own my Ocs.

Welcome to my life, another day of sitting in a hole in the wall,(seriously, I live in a hole in the wall, right behind the fridge) waiting for the scientists to close up shop for the night. It's not so bad living in a lab now that they can no longer experiment on me since that little incident.

Allow me to start from the beginning. My name is Alyssa,(no last name) I'm 21, have very dark blonde hair, formerly 5'6 ½ and I have wings growing on my back. No, I'm not a fairy, though now I can probably warrant being called one now. You see I grew up an orphan. Up until 3 years ago I lived all my life in a so-so orphanage till my 18th birthday before getting kicked out. I spent the next couple of weeks trying to find a job and a place to stay.

One day I was walking through the park, after another failed interview ( apparently It's against company policy to hire anyone who doesn't have a place to stay as well as making it difficult to hire someone with only a GED). When I bumped into this older guy who looked like he was in a rush, or rather he ran into me along with a box of test tubes and a stack of papers just piled rather precariously on top of them. The next thing I knew we were both flat on our backs and I had ended getting covered with various gels and chemicals that made me rather worried but I got up anyways to check on the guy ,who I think was somewhere in his late 50's. Once we were both up he started a rant of apologies that I assured him was quite alright. When he finally saw that he got his chemical concoction all over me he literally dragged me off to the lab he worked at about a block or so away. The place was called ACME Laboratory.

Well anyways as soon as we got there he got a hold of the secretary, the name on the plaque was Ms. Alena Dees. He hurriedly got her to escort me to the labs showers while he went to drop off his stuff. And during all this I was too stunned to really say anything due to all the haste. On the way to the showers Ms. Dees was chatting away like a tour guide about the various things they did behind some of the doors we were passing up.

One of the doors had a glass window that I only got a glimpse through, but it looked they were having a rather large-headed mouse run through a maze. All the sudden I found myself being pushed through a door toward some shower stalls. I'm not going into detail about what happened, but suffice it to say apparently Mr. Harper, the name of the man I ran into earlier, had sent a (thankfully) female co-worker, also a scientist, to help safely remove the stuff on me while Ms. Dees took my clothes to get them cleaned.

Later on while talking to Alena and Dr. Jones (female scientist) I let slip that I was currently homeless which led to my looking for a job. They said that they were looking for volunteers for their experiments who would be getting paid for there trouble, they would also get to live on the premises for observation. In my desperation I accepted, little did I know I was in for a one crazy lifelong adventure.

Finally, my first chapter of my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any constructive criticism I'll be happy to hear it. Please no flames.


	2. The Begining part 2

**I do not own Pinky and the Brain. But I do own my OCs.**

* * *

For the next month were going okay. So far the only testing I had undergone was to check for any ill side effects from my earlier accident. The geneticist I was with found an unusual anomaly with my DNA, in particular the area around my shoulder blades. The machines that I was hooked up to indicated that whatever was going on with my DNA it was currently dormant for the time being, but could potentially be triggered by something else. But so far I was certainly grateful that the people who worked with me were respected my privacy and were non-invasive in their testing.

During my stay here there were some odd occurrences that I noticed. They mostly occurred at night, but a few happened during the day. At first it started out with the feeling of being watched, then sometimes I would hear whispering, especially when I was alone. At one point I heard an unknown voice (with a Jersey-like accent) say something along the lines of narf?, before being silenced by the sound of something getting hit. And sometimes after dark I would hear voices coming from the room where the lab mice were kept.

(Awhile back when I first found them while exploring I started sneaking them cheese and sometimes chopped fruit on the side.)

But when I checked the last time I heard noise there was no one there as usual. Though I noticed the mice were acting strange, well, the goofy looking one was having a ball on the running wheel but the short big-headed one from the maze run was keeping an eye on me while he sat on some paper that looked an awful lot like blueprints. As I approached the cage to confirm my suspicions I heard footsteps from down the hall. So I had to sneak back out of there before the night watchman caught me.

The downside of my living here caused me to have a run-in with one Dr. Eric Bowman. He stands at 6'2', 25 years of age, second-in-command of the head scientist ( the man I met before). As well as being the son of ACME Labs head director. Not to mention that he is an arrogant, pompous, over privileged, jerk wad. And that's putting it politely, among other things. I met him the second day of my moving in on the way out of the chemical lab. He was out in the hall putting down one of the aides for supposedly shoddy work. Frankly, the way he was berating the poor guy, he sounded like a schoolyard bully to me rather than a professional scientist.

When the aide left he noticed me still standing there and the moment eye saw those green eyes of his I suddenly felt very cold, and had an immediate unease of his very being. There was something… disturbing about him, and I'm not talking about the perverted way he was leering at me, up and down, like a piece of meat. I immediately hightailed it out of there before he could say anything lecherous. Which I had no doubt in my mind was his current intention.

As I was walking away I could feel his eyes burning into me. But what I didn't know was already knew who I was, as a volunteer test subject. But what I do know, according to my instincts, was that something bad was going to happen soon and that he would be the cause of it.

* * *

**Finished with chapter 2. It will be at least a week before I can add another chapter due to my being busy. But I will try to make time for a rough draft during my free time to work on. Please reveiw and tell me what you think.**

**These last two chapters if you haven't noticed are written in past tense. The character is reliving memories from nearly 3 years ago. So it's understandable why there is no dialogue currently, but I will try to come up with some not to far in. Maybe the next chapter or so. Enjoy.**


End file.
